


Maenox's Grimoire

by ferrisulich



Series: The Dagroth's Devouring [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Maenox and the Chamber of Oh Fuck I'm Gay, Maenox and the Cursed Child, Maenox and the Deathly Apprenticeship, Maenox and the Goblet of Let Me Go Home, Maenox and the Half-Blood Elf, Maenox and the Order of the Glowing Hands, Maenox and the Philosopher's Daughter, Maenox and the Prisoner of the Province of Illmater, Other, Pre-Campaign, grimoire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrisulich/pseuds/ferrisulich
Summary: A glimpse into the pages of our resident wizard's magically woven grimoire, which speak to her early beginnings and the roads she travelled to become a member of our dear party.AKA: I give my player prompt and she fills in the rest
Relationships: Maenox & Horses, Maenox/Being a Gay Icon, Maenox/Magic, Maenox/That cute girl from the astronomy tower uwu
Series: The Dagroth's Devouring [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697272
Kudos: 3





	1. Every Great Wizard Needs a Grimoire

It was a dark and stormy night.

And that’s the goddamn understatement of the year. We took refuge in a small cavern to wait out this storm, leaving our steed in the heavy rain. Its pouring down so hard whoever steps outside is attacked by what feels like a thousand tiny ice knives. I wouldn’t wish this hell-ish sensation on anyone, especially not an animal. _Those poor horses…_ The soldiers laughed in my face when I asked them if we could bring them inside. I think they would have left me outside too, if they could have. I’m going to keep my mouth shut from now on. They will never take me seriously. I’m just _one of those magic child gone wild_ to them.

The cold gushing wind slithers into our make-shift shelter from time to time, threatening to kill our small bonfire. I’m shivering to my bones, sitting on the humid ground of this _hopefully-inhabited_ cavern. The freaking last thing I need right now is a giant spider, a dragon or another terrible monster to come devour us in the middle of night. The cold will probably kill me before any beast anyway. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight. I’m too scared of not waking up again. Good thing I found this journal. Between this and my unravelling thoughts, I will definitely keep busy tonight. I could have used a blanket or a change of clothes though.

It’s so stupid. I’m completely alone, far from home, from my family, from who I used to be and everything I’ve ever known, with a bunch of strangers that speak very little to me, except to boss me around, and the only thing I seem to care about right now is to change my drenched dress and my wet shoes. It’s official, I hate travelling. Every part of it. There’s no way any sane person would do this for fun, on purpose.

We have been in this cavern for hours, maybe days. I think this is the longest we have ever stopped during this never-ending travel to bring me to the School of General Magical Learning. I’m not even sure I want to go. It’s the furthest from my village that I will have ever been _._ I just want to go back home _. Home…_ I’m not even sure I can call it that anymore. _Home…_

It would be so easy to run away right now. The soldiers are as exhausted as I am, trying their best to keep us warm and fed. The storm is distracting them. I’m small and agile. I could totally sneak out, steal a horse and be on my merry way in the dark and cold night. I’m just two weeks away from Fymoor. It’s not that bad, _right?_

 _Stupid plan._ I’m having trouble surviving with the help of the soldiers, I wouldn’t survive a day by myself. I would get lost for sure and die, alone, hungry and frozen to death. Even if, by some miracle or grace of the Gods, I’m able to find my way back, I’m not welcome in Fymoor after what happenned. I can’t run away from the past, nor run towards it.

At this point, I might as well follow the soldiers to the School. It’s not like I have much of a choice. I need to learn how to control my powers, even though I’m not even sure I ever want to use magic again. It only brought me guilt and sorrow.

Magic made me a “public-danger”, a “drow-child”. The words the villagers whispered while the soldiers were taking me still haunt me. I’m just a kid, there’s no way I’m a monster. I don’t think I am what they all say about me. I don’t think I’ll ever be this evil version of me they’ve conceived.

I don’t understand why they can’t see that it was just an accident. I didn’t mean to hurt the boy. I just wanted him to stop hurting Lori. I just wanted us to be safe. That fateful moment seems so far away. _Could I have done anything different? Anything that wouldn’t have cast me as an instable and dangerous being?_

I miss Lori so much. My heart is aching to hug my baby sister again, to hear her laugh and see the stars in her eyes when I’m making our toys flies. Nothing will ever be the same again, and deep down I know it. The time of innocent games, of cozy family meals, of bedtime stories and sisterly love is long gone.

This book, along with a couple trinkets in my bag and the clothes on my back, are the only things still connecting me to my past. It was all a lie anyway. I don’t even know who I’m supposed to be now. Every part of my past seems like a big cosmic joke, right down to this empty grimoire and the note that accompanied it:

_Every great wizard needs a grimoire,_

_I love you dearly,_

_Mum_

I’m having trouble believing her words. _Is it really love when she robbed me of my identity all these years, making me believe I was normal, human?_ I always thought I was the child of Gaeilla and Laurent of Fymoor, half-sister of Xanaya and Zenela, sister of Lorelei. The truth doesn’t make sense.

The foundation of my existence was shaken the moment my mom sat me down and told me the truth. My real dad is apparently somewhere out there, not even knowing, not even caring about the fact he has a child. My mom told me that I have a destiny much greater than a simple magic healer in a small village. That was her reason for sending me away to study. I think I also remind her of the mistakes of her past she didn’t want to think of. A part of me understand why she quickly sent me away after the incident. She couldn’t hide the truth anymore. I’m a half-elf, full of raw powerful magic. No matter how much I wish I could turn back the time and go back to the comfort of lies, I can’t.

The lies about my heritage aren’t even the worst part. My whole identity has been changed, down to my physique. Somehow, the accident a couple weeks ago unlocked something in me and broke a spell my mom had cast on me when I was born, to hide my elvish heritage. There’s no way to hide it anymore. It’s weird. I look like me, but not like me at the same time, like an odd reflection in a broken mirror. I’m still getting used to this new look on me. My new – my real – golden eyes, blue-tinged skin, pointy ears all feel like a horrible scar I know is here to stay. Who I used to be doesn’t exist anymore. This is who I am now.

I will go to the School of General Magical Learning. There’s no other option. I need to learn how to control my powers, to embrace this new elfish part of me. I get the feeling the answers to my questions lies in this path. I know it will be hard, but I need to be good, to become the best student, the best wizard of Amael. Maybe then, Mom will allow me to go home.


	2. Promises of Luck, Love and Good Adventures

Before I get in trouble for anything, I just want to point out the fact that my chaperone is useless and annoying. Seriously, how hard is it to guard a twelve year old’s door? I did use the window to escape though… but it’s not like they actually realized I was gone for the whole night. I even passed in front of the Inn’s windows twice – once to go out in the street and then again to climb my way back to my room – and I clearly saw the chaperone whose care I’m supposed to be under drinking at the bar, without a single care in the world. I don’t even have to guess whose money they are drinking, if , if I base this judgement on their manners and the little pouch of coins that’s supposed to be mine they confiscated. Thanks Mom, they are taking real good care of me, almost like you said…

We arrived in Barastir yesterday. I had to ask around during my nocturn escapade, since the guards never let me look at a map. My trip to the school is coming to an end soon. Everything around me, in those villages, closer and closer to the Isles, is so different than what I’m used to, but I have to get used to it. This is my new normal, this is what my future is going to look like, whether I like it or not. I even have this unravelling buzzing inside of me, the closer we get. It’s the calling of magic, of something deep, ancient and powerful I cannot wait to finally meet and understand.

The soldiers transferred my care last night to Miss Devineaux, the most useless person ever. I’m not going to pretend that I’m going to miss those silent treatments, cold as ice and soldiers clearly all suffering from powered up egos. They didn’t even let me say goodbye to my horse. They were plain rude and mean, that’s what they were! I hope I’ll never see them again and I wish them all bad weather for their trip back.

Miss Devineaux is literally the worst. After this long and painful trip, I would have liked to have at least one friendly conversation with anyone really, but I had to come to the realization that the adults in charge of me only care about two things: themselves and disgusting ale. I only had a glimpse of decorations and attractions of the Full Moon Festivities in the streets before they shut me in my room, upstairs in the Inn. But again, one shouldn’t underestimate a child’s boredom and curiosity, especially when there’s something way more fun happening outside. Also, in my defense, I am a little bit claustrophobic and I was locked in a very small boring bedroom.

I must have turned around in that room a thousand times, trying to find something, anything to do to pass the time, before the sound of the street convinced me to escape. It was quite easy too. The only window in the room may have been locked, but all those hours spent reading Mom’s grimoire came in handy. I tried a couple times before it actually worked – the pronunciation of the spell is always a complicated thing to master, especially since I only saw it on paper. The pillow did explode too but who cares about that tiny little collateral damage. I was free. Thus began my night of festivities in the city of Barastir.

The decorations on the street were mesmerizing. Banners full of vibrant colours reflecting in the light of the moon and the hundreds of paper lanterns adorning every house. Paved stones were covered with confetti. The crowd of people celebrating under the night sky, laughing, drinking and singing created an uplifting familiar atmosphere that reminds me of home. Some kids were running around, avoiding the numerous merchant stands, playing some sort of game. I couldn’t stop a laugh escaping from my throat. I didn’t know where to start nor what I was supposed to do but I liked it that way. It felt good to have no one but myself to tell me what to do. It was truly delightful.

The closest merchant was selling some sort of candy shaped like stars on his cart. A bunch of children were gathering around him, waiting for their turn. I didn’t have a penny in my pocket, but I wasn’t going to let that stop me from enjoying the little freedom I just found. Empty pockets just mean more room for stolen candy.

I stealthily proceed to join the side of the line and in the tumult of impatient children and transactions, manage to grab a handful of candy and leave before the merchant was alerted to my deed. A boy saw me, but I managed to buy his silence in exchange for some free candy. I felt proud of my small accomplishment, of being able to provide for myself and to enjoy something simply cause I wanted it.

Chewing on the hard sugary delicacy, I then let my feet lead me to the center of the town where some people were dancing around a beautiful fountain. It looked like some kind of spectacle. A soft but rhythmic music was being played by a group of musicians. I made my way through the crowd, feeling happier than I have been in weeks. The dancers were wearing long flowy dresses that followed their movement so elegantly I wouldn’t have been surprised if magic was involved. Their dance was mesmerizing, a beautiful homage to the Full Moon and the passing of the season. A shower of lighting sparkles and confetti announced the end of the show, as the dancers disappear in a cloud of golden smoke. After the show, as the crowd was dispersing, children rushed to the center to retrieve colourful confetti.

“For good luck and a long happy life full of adventures and love”, said a young girl around my age, with furious ginger hair and a face full of freckles, dragging me with the group. She told me her name was Kaeda. She apparently just chose me to be her new friend.

Her enthusiasm made me blush, but her smile was contagious. I playfully joined the children and Kaeda in their quest, glad to be in the company of people my own age for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Under my fingers, the confetti felt like flower petals, sprinkled with gold dust, like they retained some sort of magic, left by the mesmerizing dancers. I exchanged candies with my new friend and the others, making some space in my pocket for a small amount of precious confetti. I hope they will bring me luck, love and adventures, like Kaeda said.

After we filled our pockets and laughed to our heart's content, Kaeda invited me to sit down with her on the edge of the fountain. I didn’t want my night to end so soon, so I accepted her offer. She was very talkative, telling me all about her family and her. It didn’t seem to bother her that I wasn’t sharing as much. Truth is, I didn’t know how to tell her about what brought me to this city. I was scared of her reaction. The familiarity with which she spoke to me made me feel like we had been friends forever. I felt extremely glad the gods had put her on my way. She had a fierce presence and I could have listened to her talk forever.

I found it a little bizarre at first when she asked me if she could play with my hair and braid it.

“For practice”, she mentioned. I reluctantly accepted, not wanting to lose the one friend I just made. The second she brushed a lock of my hair with her finger I felt myself melt, like a soft flame consuming slowly a wax candle. It felt peaceful, like I was back home but I wasn’t at the same time cause home never made me feel like that. It was a similar feeling to when I practiced magic, a soft warm fizzing at the bottom of my stomach, even though I wasn’t even casting a spell. It was strange, but soothing.

As she was braiding my hair in a big fancy braid, gossiping about what she wanted to do when she grew up, she suddenly stopped for a second and blurted out something I didn’t hear at first. I turned my head around, confused, my eyes meeting hers with a mix of fear and worry.

She was fixating on my ears, my weird pointy ears, now exposed – I almost forgot about that for a second – a blank expression on her face, her cheeks as red as her hair and her lips now sealed shut. I felt like my world was falling apart again. She wanted a friend and all she had in front of her was a monster. I was on the verge of tears.

I think she must have heard the breaking of my own heart, sitting so close to me like that.

“You’re an elf”, she repeated, this time softer, her face flushed.

“Half”, I manage to disclose, preparing myself mentally for the moment she was going to run away and leave me alone, in this new city, in this new life.

Her answer surprised me to my core.

“You’re very pretty, ears and all”, she said, timidly. She called me pretty? I still can’t believe it. _Pretty_ … Who in their right mind would find those awful deformities beautiful? She must be crazy, completely off her rocker, but the tone of her voice made me want to believe her. The compliment resonated inside of me. Her words had the soothing effect of a balm on dry chapped lips on a cold winter day. I couldn’t stop staring at her mouth, where those six words had just been freed.

Seeing as I was still absently staring at her, she urged me to turn around once more so she could finish my braid. She started chatting as soon as her fingers started working again. Like nothing had happened. I was still in shock, still believing she was going to tell me she was joking and that she lied. She did nothing of the sort, resuming her friendly chatter with a new found energy.

She explained to me the legend of the fountain with a childish glee when I told her I didn’t know it, and even gave me one of her coins so we could throw it in the water together to make our wishes come true. I wished for more nights like this, more nights with her. Maybe I should have wished to go back home, but home wasn’t on my mind at the time.

As the sun started to rise, her parents came to get her. Kaeda hugged me goodbye. Her mark of affection took me by surprise. I didn’t want her to go. I felt as if the hours I spent in her company passed as fast as minutes. She left, holding her mom by the hand, giving me one last smile like a promise our paths were going to cross again.

I waited until she was completely gone from my vision to stand up from the fountain’s edge, still in disbelief about the whole night. By that time, the streets were still packed with festive people but I figured it was time for me to go back to the Inn.

I climbed back into my room without difficulties, feeling weirdly agile. My heart was beating so fast. Here I was, back in bed, my pockets full of confetti and my hair skillfully made. For the first time since I left home, I was feeling grateful for the whole trip. The smile this encounter brought me didn’t leave my lips the whole night.


End file.
